Daisy's Birthday
by gozergirl
Summary: It's Daisy's birthday, what are Bo and Luke gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes Of Hazzard, nor am I making any money off of this story. I write these for entertainment only!

A huge thanks to Vinsmouse for all her help!!

**Daisy's Birthday**

"Hey! Luke, Wait for me!!!" Bo shouted as he ran across the porch, trying to get in the General Lee before Luke drove off.

"Well, if you'd gotten up when I told you too, you wouldn't have to chase the car!" Luke called from the window.

"That ain't fair Luke!" Bo said as Luke finally slowed down and let him get in.

"Come on cuz…. we gotta pick up that package!" Luke said as he turned the General towards town. "What did we get her again?" Bo joked as Luke glared at him.

"Bo, I swear…" Luke started. "Take it easy! I was kidding!!!" Bo assured his older cousin as they pulled up to the post office.

"Morning Boys!" Miz Tisdale called from behind the counter. " Please take a number!"

"Good Morning Miz Tisdale" Bo grinned at Luke as he quickly pulled off a number. They had learned by now that even if they where the only one's there ,Miz Tisdale would still make them take a number.

"Number one!" Miz Tisdale called. "Right here" Bo answered as he handed her the number along with his ID.

Miz Tisdale took the number and then examined his ID. "Here you go Bo" She said finally, satisfied that he was indeed Bo. "Have a good day" she called as the boys left the post office. " And don't forget to tell your Uncle Jesse hi for me!!"

"OK, Lets get this here package home and wrap it" Luke said as he headed towards the General.

" What are we gonna wrap it with, we ain't got no wrapping paper?" Bo asked.

"Bo!!! You was supposed to get the wrapping paper yesterday while you were in town!!" Luke shook his head at his cousin "…But I guess you was too busy checking out girls to remember" Luke stated as his cousin began to blush.

"Alright, we'll get some now" Luke said as he turned and headed for the general store, Bo following behind him, a silly grin on his face.

Back at the farm, Luke had finished wrapping the package and was labeling it as Bo came into the room.

"Ready to go?' He asked, as Luke put the present away.

"Yup, lets go."

The Boys pulled the General Lee into Cooters' garage.

"I guess we're early," said Luke as he and Bo climbed out of the General.

Bo was just about to peek underneath a tarp that was covering something in the back, when Cooter walked in.

"Well hey there good buddies!" Cooter called out as he greeted Bo and Luke.

"Hey Cooter" replied Bo, "You got everything?"

" Yes sireee!" Cooter said, "I even confirmed our lunch date with Daisy" he stated as he handed a bag to Luke.

"Great Cooter!! Don't Forget, bring her back to the farm at 4:00." Luke said as he got back into the General.

"You Bet!" Cooter called, as the boys roared away, back towards the farm.

TBC

Please read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dukes Of Hazzard, I write these stories for entertainment only.**

**Again, I'd like to thank Vinsmouse for all her help!!**

**Chapter 2 **

" Bye Daisy!!" The boys called as she left for her lunch date with Cooter.

"Ok..Lets get started." Luke said as soon as she was out of sight. "We've only got a few hours before Cooter brings her back."

Bo quickly busied himself with hanging multi-colored streamers across the living room, as Luke and Uncle Jesse set about making the cake. As soon as the cake was in the oven, Uncle Jesse asked the boys if they had done their chores yet. "No sir Uncle Jesse" Bo replied with a grin. "I was saving that for Daisy's present!"

"Bo!!" Luke and Jesse shouted at the same time. " OK…. calm down!! I was Joking!" Bo laughed as he threw his hands up in the air.

" By the way, what did ya fellows get her anyways?" Asked Uncle Jesse.

" That There's a surprise uncle Jesse." Luke winked at Bo.

"You're just gonna have to wait!" Smiled Bo as he stepped back to take a look at his work.

About 3:45, a knock at the door told the Dukes that the guests for Daisy's party had arrived. " Hi Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse" Said Enos as he stepped through the door. " I brought my present!" He smiled as he placed his gift on the table next to the cake, which Luke and Jesse had decorated with little yellow daisies and a Happy Birthday message, and the package Bo and Luke had picked up the pervious day. "Hey Enos!" called Bo, as he emerged from the other room. "You're right on time!"

No sooner Than Bo had spoken then they heard a car pull up in front of the farm.

" That must be Cooter with Daisy!" Exclaimed Luke, as he ushered everyone towards the living room.

"Everyone stand in front of the table" Commanded Uncle Jesse as Daisy and Cooter approached the door.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Asked Daisy as she stepped into the house. "Enos!!!' She exclaimed when she saw him standing there with her family. "What are you doing here? If you're he to arrest the boys on Rosco's orders.." She began.

"Happy Birthday!!!!" Everyone shouted, cutting her off.

Daisy looked around bewildered as everyone moved to reveal the table with the cake and presents on it.

"Oh!!!" She muttered as stood there, shocked. " You guys are so sweet!!!" Daisy said as happy tears began to form in her eyes.

"And the room! It's so pretty!" She exclaimed as Bo smiled proudly.

Luke took her arm and directed her to the couch. As soon as everyone was settled, Uncle Jesse handed her a small box, nicely wrapped with a pretty ribbon. "This one's from me" Smiled Jesse as she began to unwrap it.

OH!! MY!!…" Daisy cried as she saw the beautiful golden locket that was in the box.

"I love it Uncle Jesse!!!" She said as she drew her uncle up in a big hug. "Wait, There's more" Jesse said as he turned the locket over. There inscribed in beautiful small italics was _" TO DAISY. MY LITTLE GIRL. LOVE UNCLE JESSE."_

"Its beautiful Uncle Jesse!! Thank you!" Daisy smiled as she leaned over so her uncle could put the locket on her.

"That looks real pretty on you Daisy." Said Enos as he handed her his present.

As Daisy unwrapped the gift, she gasped" Oh Enos!!! How did you know??"

She held up the present for everyone to see, a copy of "The Little House On the Prairie." "My favorite book! Thank you Enos!" exclaimed Daisy as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the check. " You..You're Welllllcome, D..Daisy." Enos stuttered as he began to blush.

"Daisy…Luke and I was gonna get you something….."Bo began as Luke turned to glare at his cousin. " But, well, you see.. I gave Luke the money.."

"Bo!" Luke exclaimed, cutting him off. "Quit fooling around!"

" I'm just Kidding Daisy!" Bo smiled as he picked up the package. "Here you go!"

"I Just know I'm gonna love this!" Daisy said excitedly as she began to unwrap the package, which the boys had obviously wrapped themselves.

"When Daisy opened the box, she gave a shout of surprise, then sat there, speechless.

"Well, What is it Daisy?" Asked Uncle Jesse. " Don't keep us waiting."

"Bo…Luke…"Daisy began. "How..How did you afford this?" she asked in complete shock. Luke smiled at Bo and winked. "Well..We saved up for a long time." He said.

"But the look on your face.. It was worth it!!" Bo broke in.

Cooter exclaimed," Come on Daisy….I'm dying over here!"

The room fell quiet as she lifted her present out of the box for everyone to see.

In her hand, Daisy held a pair of tickets to a Dolly Parton with backstage passes!

As Daisy was drowning her cousins in kisses and hugs, Uncle Jesse couldn't help but smile at the love his kids clearly showed for each other.

The end!


End file.
